


Hold On to Me

by Aeruthin



Series: Klelijah Fan Art [5]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Brotherly Love, Digital Art, Hurt Elijah Mikaelson, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Klaus Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Klelijah Art - Do not hurt Elijah Mikaelson when his brother is around
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Klelijah Fan Art [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141877
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Hold On to Me

Hold On to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
